Letting Go
by jedigirl627
Summary: Takes place somewhere after Max. Ride 5. Don't know where to fit Total he's annoying so he's dropped so far. ACTION AND FAX! So far, Erasers are chasing the flock and they are at Dr. Martinez's house. READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Hi people!!! This is my first Maximum Ride, so be a bit nice to me when you (hopefully) review. Check out **_**Enigma**_** by A Girl Can Wish (REALLY GOOD!!!, check out her revision, which is chapter 3). I used her story for some inspiration. So, if there are similarities between the two, I'm sorry. So, read, review, and ENJOY!!!!**

It was midnight. The time where I could break down alone, so the Flock didn't have to worry. I was at my mom's house, on her couch. I couldn't sleep. We had Erasers chasing after us, and we needed to rest, but I didn't want my mom, or Ella, to be dragged into this. Tears started to flow from in my eyes. I wasn't pushing them back, as I usually do. I was just letting them flow.

Suddenly, I felt a presence right behind me. Whipping around to see who it was, I saw it was Fang. Fang. He couldn't see me like this. I pushed the tears back all the way now.

"What are you down here for?" I asked. Stupid question Max.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I saw that your bed was empty. What's wrong, Max?" he asked. Of course. When I wanted to be left alone, people come. But when I want the attention (not often), nobody listens to me. And Fang says one of the biggest sentences that I've ever heard him say. Wonderful day.

"Nothing," I replied.  
I got up to walk away, when I felt a set of arms snake around my waist. Fang's. I loved it when he did that, but not now. I loved Fang, but I was a mess right now, and I'm never a good person when I'm a mess.

"Tell me, Max," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed. He would never let it go.

I let the dam flow out now; there was no stopping it now. "We have a whole bunch of Erasers hunting us, while we are here resting. Plus, my mom, and Ella, are in danger because of us. And, I don't know what to do next. We can't stay here, and-"

Fang squeezed me harder. Close to him, like two perfectly matching puzzle pieces. He completed me.

"You don't have to pull up that shield with me, Max. You can be yourself here."

I turned around to look him in the eye. "Why should I?"

He sighed. "Because of this." He pulled my chin up, and pressed his lips gently to mine. It was sweet, and heavenly. After three seconds of peace, I broke away and started to run, before Fang grabbed my wrist. His strength held me in place.

We just stood there for about thirty seconds before he turned me around and pulled himself closer to me. My eyes didn't meet his.

"Why, Max? Why? Why do you run away from me? If you don't like me, I'll understand. But, I need to know."

I sighed. Of course I loved him. He had to see that, but I can't let my wants (well, Fang is a need) get in the way of my duty. But, I couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes if I lied to him. Geez, Max. You got yourself a bigger mess. Here it goes:

"Of course I love you Fang, but-" I said.

He smiled, making my knees almost shake.

"That's all I need to hear,"

He crushed his lips to mine, and I found myself kissing him back. My hands went up, around his neck, and into his dark hair. His arms still held my waist, but were pulling me closer now.

When we couldn't hold out on air anymore, we broke apart. Resting our foreheads against each other, our breathing slowly turned back to normal.

"Now, what are we going to do about those Erasers?" asked Fang.

**I'll try to get some action in there, but for now. I wanted Faxness. Tell me what you think. I crave reviews. While you're at it, check out my stories or any of my favorites. WARNING: Since, I'm on Track now (aah!!! I know, a clumsy person on track), I have even less time for FanFiction, but I will try to post things. **

**jedigirl627 out.**


	2. Kites, Picnics, and Mom Discussions

**Author's Note: Sorry about the holdup, I blame track and homework. I am almost done with the third chapter, so hopefully the wait for it won't be so long as it was last time. There is a shout-out to a Max. Ride fanfiction in there, tell me if you catch it. The winner wins "invisible" root beer and Hot Tamales (the candy)!**

**Max's POV**

I had fallen asleep on the couch, in Fang's arms. Now, if I had a choice of either falling asleep in his arms, or sleep on a bed. I would have chosen Fang's arms, hands down. But, life just seems to be cruel. Fang had woken me up earlier, saying that he knew that I didn't want the Flock, or my mom for that matter, seeing us on the couch together, so he walked, actually carried, me upstairs into my bedroom, then kissing me goodnight, or rather, good morning.

Now, I was eating breakfast in the kitchen with my mom. I had slept in late, and, luckily, missed the morning rush hour. Cereal was fine in the morning, not my favorite, but the privacy made up for it. Mom just sat there, drinking her tea and staring at me. It was sort of creepy.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

She snapped out of her reverie. "What?"

I sighed. "You're staring at me, Mom. I don't know what I, or the Flock, did, but I promise the culprit will clean it up."

She laughed. "Oh, it's nothing like that. Nothing. I was just wondering why your bed looked barely slept in."

I looked away. How was I supposed to tell her why I was awake? All my nightmares. That Fang had held me in his arms and comforted me. That we had unmasked our feelings last night. "I just didn't feel like sleeping last night. Nothing to it."

She stared at me, like she knew I was lying. I hate it when she does that. Hate it.

I sighed. Might as well tell her. "I had some bad dreams last night, so I came down here to think them out."

"Much better," she said. "Max, I prefer you to tell me these things. Now, I won't ask what the dreams were about, because you probably won't tell me anyway. But, just know, I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

She smiled at that, then got up and went to clean the dishes.

Nudge suddenly burst into the room. "Max! You said you would help us fly that kite we made yesterday. PLEASE!!!!!!"

"Okay, I'll come. Get the Flock ready; I'm going to pack us a lunch to take with us. Now, get!" I said.

Nudge fled the room, and started to chant that we were going to have a picnic to the Flock. As I started to pack up the lunch, Fang crept up behind me.

"Can you pack some of your mom's chocolate chip cookies? That's all I want," he said.

I dropped a container, containing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, on the Pergo floor.  
"Can't you NOT sneak up on people for once? One of these days, there will be glass in my hands, and I will break it when it drops, because of you."

Fang chuckled. It was nice sounding. Nice and deep, but still it was probably the most beautiful sound I've heard. Ever.

"But, where's the fun in that?" he replied.

"Just get going; I need to finish packing up this lunch, or we won't have any food, let alone my mom's chocolate chip cookies."

His face held an extremely adorable and hilarious pouting look on it, as he left the kitchen, by way of the back door. If he kept looking like that, I don't know what I'd do.

**Sometime Later (still in Max's POV)**

We were sitting atop the park hill, laughing while Gazzy and Iggy were flying a kite. The Flock had eaten their share of the picnic basket in about five minutes flat. Fang and I just sat there, next to each other. He didn't hold me in his arms like last night, but our hands were entwined (behind our backs). I was watching the sky behind Gazzy and Flock when I saw them. Erasers.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!!! If you read **_**Believe**_**, you will know about my evil plan, dealing with cliffhangers. If you don't, THEN DO SO NOW! But after you review, please? Thanks for reading!**

**jedigirl627 out.**


	3. Fights, Erasers, and Cattle Prods

**Author's Note: Here is an update. Sorry about not explaining the Erasers, I'll ****try**** to get to that next chapter. Track Sectionals are on Saturday, so more updates will be coming (hopefully). I'd written all of the Still in Max's… earlier, but it's one my favorite things I have written. Right now, Cocoa987 and me are working on an Outsiders & Newsies crossover/songfic. idea, so Maximum Ride might be on the back burner. Read, review, enjoy!**

_I was watching the sky behind Gazzy and Flock when I saw them. Erasers._

**Max's POV**

Suddenly, Erasers had charged up the hill and wrapped their huge arms around Gazzy and Iggy. At once, they started to rebel, hitting and kicking them. That's my boys, I thought. We all had kicked into "warrior mode" after that, punching the hell out of the Erasers.

But the strange thing was, we punched them, but they didn't flinch. At all. My punches aren't wimpy, either. So, either the Erasers were suddenly invincible, or we had suddenly gotten out of shape. I was going (hoping at least) for D: None of the above.

Fang had gotten over to Angel's spot. Helping her out by covering her back. I felt bad. I should be doing that job: protecting my little girl.

Nudge looked like she was losing, badly. I ran over to her.

**Still in Max's POV (she never made it to Nudge)**

An Eraser had pinned me to the ground. Fang was also on the ground. We had lost. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were being led away in crates, consciously. I had four broken ribs, a broken arm, and was as bloody as can be.

I looked at Fang. His eyes were afraid, for the Flock, for me.

"Fang, don't leave me," I gasped. I knew he could hear me.

Then I felt an electrical shock in my back. I fell unconscious as I heard Fang scream my name.

**Fang's POV**

I could see Max was in pain. Max.

"Fang, don't leave me," she gasped. Never.

Then some Flyboy shoved a cattle prod into her back, and she fell unconscious.

"MAX! MAX!" I screamed. But it was no use, she was knocked out. Regardless, I screamed her name a couple more times. Angel and Nudge started crying. Gazzy was whispering something to Iggy, but I didn't care. All I could see was Max's crumpled, unconscious body being dragged into a crate. Flyboys were shoving me into a crate, but I was winning against them, running towards Max, when a cattle prod got shoved up my back. I fell down on my knees.

I struggled against the oncoming darkness, when another electrical shock ran through my back. That's when I knew that we were beaten, into the darkness.

**Max's POV**

My mind started to replay a dream of Erasers suddenly attacking the Flock (common enough) and getting stuffed into a crate, and-

Suddenly, I realized it wasn't a dream, but more like a real-life nightmare.

I groaned as I woke up. I looked to my left, and saw Fang. Thank God. His eyes were blood-shot from sleeplessness.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Besides the apparent situation."

"You," was all he replied.

I looked down and saw my wounds again. Apparently the medic skipped me. Blood was everywhere, and it looked like my arm bone was slightly sticking out. I groaned in pain.

"Don't move," he said. Fang ripped off part of his shirt, soaked it in his water bowl, and looked at me. "Come here."

I obeyed. Whatever he was going to do, I wouldn't object.

He wrapped the pseudo- bandage around my arm. "We need to get you medical attention, not labcoats."

"Then, we need to find a way out of this mess," I replied, through gritted teeth. The water stung.

I looked around. The Flock were in the surrounding crates, they were asleep, not unconscious. _**Let them sleep, while you and Fang figure out a plan. **_Great, the Voice was back.

"Well, did you hear what the labcoats want of us?" I asked.

Fang nodded. "Not a word. They seem to be adopting a code of silence, and Angel's asleep. So, it looks like we're stuck for the next couple of minutes.

Great. Any ideas, Voice?

**AN: So, tell me what you like (or dislike, if that's the case). In other words, REVIEW!!!! Wish me luck on my last two weeks of school!**

**jedigirl627 out.**


End file.
